glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, en español Volar/Creo Que Puedo Volar, es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio , cantada por New Directions en las Regionales. Este Mash-Up se compone de las canciones Fly, original de Nicki Minaj con Rihanna, y I Believe I Can Fly, original de R. Kelly. Contexto de la Canción Es la primera presentación de New Directions en las Regionales 2012. Letra Rachel: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Rachel con New Directions: To fly, to fly Santana: Oh yo oh Artie: I used to think that I could not go on Santana: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become near when they aiming at me Blaine: Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising Blaine y Santana: I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel y Santana: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn y New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: fly) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can fly (Rachel: fly) I believe I can touch the sky Artie: See I was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes silence can seem so loud Santana: 'cause I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined Blaine: I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me Blaine y Santana: But when you go hard your nay's become yea's Yankee stadium with jay's and kanye's Rachel y Santana: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn y New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: ooh) I believe I can fly (Rachel: fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: touch the sky) Finn: I believe I can fly Mercedes con las chicas de New Directions: Ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it Artie: Then I can be it (mercedes with nd girls: get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (mercedes with nd girls: get ready for it, I came to win) Mercedes: Get ready for it! Yeah! Artie y New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: fly) Finn y New Directions: I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: sky) I think about it (Rachel: fly) Every night and day Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: ooh) Finn y Artie con New Directions: I believe i can soar (Rachel: fly) (Mercedes: get ready for it) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: get ready for it) (Mercedes: ooohoo) I believe i can fly (Rachel: fly) (Mercedes: get ready for it) Finn: I believe I can fly Imágenes 350px-Portada_Fly-IBelieveICanFly.jpg Fly4.png Fly5.png Fly6.png Fly7.png Fly8.png Fly9.png Fly10.png Fly11.png Fly12.png Fly13.png Fly14.png Fly15.png Fly16.png Fly17.png Fly18.png Fly19.png Fly20.png Fly21.png Fly22.png Fly24.png Fly25.png Fly26.png Fly27.png Fly28.png Fly29.png Fly30.png Tumblr_lzck4jgoBn1qi50pdo1_500.jpg 488px-Tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg fly/.jpg Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que New Directions crea un Mash Up con un Rap. *Es la primera vez que Santana rapea. *Es la segunda vez que hacen un Mash Up en las Regionales (la primera vez fue Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin') *Es la primera vez que cantan una canción de Nicki Minaj (Fly) *Es la segunda canción de Rap presentada en una competencia (La primera fue Yeah!, en New York)